


Peer

by Plant_Murderer



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Story: The Man With the Twisted Lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is worried he made a mistake, been confused, been shortsighted, slow on the uptake,<br/>cause now something's happened and he sees it all clear, so he's got some words for Joan Watson, his ____.   </p>
<p>( From Sherlock to Joan  following episode 2.21 "The Man with the Twisted Lip ".  Could be read as gen or romance, I think, so even if you don't ship it give it a shot. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peer

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock said in the meeting at the beginning, that the biggest danger to his sobriety was his lack of a peer.

He sat across from you Watson, my dear,  
Offering comfort, assuaging your fears,  
You two could be one and I’d still be here,  
“He needn’t prevent this,” he assured firm and clear.  
He’d be your suitor and you’d be my ____

Partner, come race through the city with me  
Gregson and Bell will want us to come see,  
We two, we work. We need never be three;  
Just my mind and your self, just all that we will be  
The work is more fun Watson, when you are near,  
I’ll make deductions and you’ll be my ____

Match, there you are climbing out of each box  
Where I think to place you, you’ve picked all the locks  
Striking you’d burn me, and memory mocks  
“It has happened before” but I find it still shocks:  
When I claim myself matchless and name it my fear,  
Silencing better angels , making my mind less clear,  
I look up and I find someone’s taken my ____

Watson, I’ll you find you, you will not wait long,  
You’ll lead me to you, you’ll be clever and strong,  
And I’ll stand up in meeting and I’ll make them all hear,  
“Last we met I was foolish, she was always my____”  
And my best friend, my family, more than I can say  
I just hope that when I find you, Watson, you’ll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, i wrote it right after the episode (which was brilliant). Have an awesome week of suffering in anticipation as we wait for the next one ;)


End file.
